Tears
by Cazzylove
Summary: When Axel leaves surely that can be the worst thing today, right? AkuRoku, yoai  a relationship between two boys don't like don't read
1. Tears

**Hey people, this is my first ever one-shot, it was originally written as a Short Story for my English class but I had written it as a Het with the characters based off Axel and Roxas and have only just got round to changing it ^_^ I hope you enjoy ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I just like to put characters in slashy situations.**

**

* * *

Tears**

* * *

Tears were running down his face. His ice blue eyes staring out the window unseeing. _How could he have just left like that?_ the only thought going though his mind. In the distance the sun slowly rising, showing the length of time he sat there, in a stupor. No one knew he was there, and no one cared. The last person to care had left his hours ago, to his the hours seemed like mere minutes, since his heart was broken.

* * *

Flashes of red, that's all you could see if you weren't paying attention. But in reality it was a man trying to run from pain and cruel truths. He didn't want to leave his beautiful Angel, but he had to, his family were to leave the next day and he couldn't be left behind. He had been driving for hours trying to clear his head before facing his parents, he could still see his face and hear his plea for him not to leave, with his golden blond hair framing his face like a halo, from the amount of time she had shook his head begging for it to be a lie.

* * *

The blond, still replaying the events from yesterday night in his head, slowly moved away from the window, realising his gorgeous red-head wasn't coming back, he had left for good. But still with all his heart he tried to convince himself it was all a lie and he would be in his arms again by the end of the day. But the reality of it was he would never get to see his flame red hair or his emerald green eyes ever again, and he couldn't handle it, not after all they had been through together.

* * *

Unconsciously, the red-head started to drive to the clock tower where he had first met he beauty, and where he had saved his life. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought more about Roxas, his Angel, his one true love. He turned the stereo on and turned it up to try and wash the thoughts from his mind. When that didn't work he slowly sped up, he didn't care about the speed limit there where no speed cameras and there were never police in this part of town, until the only thing he could think about was not crashing. And soon the tears stopped.

* * *

Soon the minute seemed to speed past, as the beautiful blond got ready for work. The one place he didn't want to be right now. It was a small café near the clock tower where he had met the red-head and also the place he had given his the promise ring he never goes any where without. The tears started running quicker and heavier as he thought of those two days, from so long ago. Axel had been the first good thing in his life since his parents and twin sister had died in a car crash when he was ten, he was the only one to survive, after that he moved for one orphanage to the next.

* * *

Everything blurred completely together as he reached top speed, not that any of that mattered to Axel, only forgetting did, now. Soon everything seemed to be in slow motion, seeing the car come around the corner, pressing the brake, the two car colliding and flying forward as he hit the windscreen. He knew he was going to do more damage to himself, but he had to move, he had to get help, he had to save the people in the other car. But darkness tuck over to quickly and his final thought before everything went black was _I will all ways love you my sweet angel, my Roxas_.

* * *

Roxas soon left the house on his way to work, to the small café and the clock tower, but suddenly he stopped as he saw two smashed-up cars. Parking the car and getting out he started to recognize one of the cars, a red Mercedes, Axel's car. Falling to the floor tears once again swelling in his eyes, he pulled out his mobile and called for an ambulance, it couldn't happen again, if it did he knew it would be the end.

**

* * *

What do you think? ^_^ Please Review and ask questions ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Until we met again  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	2. Important news

**Dear readers, alerters and everyone else,**

As many of you are no doubt aware many author on are choosing to leave the site because of Lord Kelvin's RedBootton. I would like to say that one I refuse to leave because of it and anyone that does leave is forgetting what fanfiction is about and for many of us it is our escape if you leave then you are just letting '_the man_' win. I say if we must stand our ground we do it by staying put and saying that we don't care because we are doing some thing we love we do more than saying that we are going to leave because we are afraid of our stories being on the hit list.

Also all updates will be coming soon, I have been busy I resonantly returned from holiday and college has started and before the I was swamped with exams and was in and out of depression.

**Until we met again**  
**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


End file.
